starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Galileo
Appearance Physical: Genevieve is a taller-than-average, albino girl of average weight with long, white, wavy hair, which looks shorter than it is, as she normally has it done in two buns on top of her head with long ponytails coming off of them. Her eyes are icy blue, and she normally has an indifferent expression. She usually has on black lipstick. Clothing: WWW - Before the Starcourt raid, her outfit consisted of a black beanie, a white t-shirt with a pale blue collar, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, a dark purple belt, a black skirt with purple, diamond-shaped studs on the bottom, torn, dark gray leggings, and black boots with one-inch heels. After the raid, she began wearing a stolen Scoops uniform. With both of these outfits, she has a black choker with a silver heart pendant and three black stud earrings in each ear. Mom Squad - Now that the apocalypse is over, she's gone back to her old way of dressing, but of course, now that she isn't stuck in the same clothes, she no longer wears the exact same outfit every day. She still wears a Scoops uniform when she goes to work there. --- Personality She's a great mom (somehow). Rest is a W.I.P! --- Backstory Until the age of five, she lived with her family in Indianapolis. At that age, she moved to Hawkins, but soon ended up lost in the woods, where she was found and taken by Dr. Hugo, who thought she might be an interesting addition to the lab. At the age of seven, she was taken to the lab, where she met Ten, who became like her sister for the rest of her time at the lab, and Dr. Freya, Ten's caretaker who acted as their mother. Once she turned thirteen, she officially became an intern and experiment at the lab. These experiments didn't harbor any of the results the scientists had hoped for, in fact, they actually led to her being quite sickly for a few years, until her sixteenth birthday, when she was finally able to enter The Void. However, this also stopped her heart, which was an unfortunate, yet temporary side-effect, as they were able to bring her back. Regrettably, being able to enter The Void meant that, when experiments such as Eleven/Jane and Thirteen/Anya escaped, she was used to track them down and forced to choose between protecting them and protecting herself against the lab. Luckily and unluckily, her role as the lab's spy didn't last long, because, at the age of nineteen, the apocalypse hit, and she was freed. --- Other - Due to how she was raised, she has a tendency to be overly sensitive about seemingly insignificant things. - Even though she acts like everyone's a problem sometimes, she really does care. She's just still not used to not having the order of the lab, where (mostly) everyone did what they were told with little to no hesitation. - Even though she can go to The Void, she can't find Ten there. At least, she can't talk to her. After a falling out a couple years prior to the events of WWW, Ten hasn't wanted anything to do with her and will disappear the moment she detects Genevieve in The Void.